1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sound insulation system and method for forming the sound insulation system for use within the interior compartment of a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Recent developments in the area of automotive sound insulation systems, such as flooring systems, include a focus on “lightweight technologies.” Current lightweight technologies are known to provide significant reductions in floor system weight compared to traditional sound insulation materials, while also providing improved sound absorption characteristics. These characteristics are attractive to automotive companies because a reduction in the weight of the flooring system improves the fuel economy of a vehicle.
Current flooring systems, however, may not exhibit adequate sound absorption characteristics over certain frequency ranges.